Tops
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of the owner of the Heart-Fill family restaurant, made a horrible mistake falling for the Drag Queen family restaurant owner's son, Natsu Dragneel. —diner!au
1. Chapter 1

**notes: **I don't know, I was watching tv and some ad popped up and this came into my mind. xD  
I hope you guys enjoy this story! I finished like, three, and I don't like the feeling of coming to close to ending all of my stories. E_e anywwways, enjoy this diner!au  
**disclaimer: **you should know better.

* * *

"Welcome to Heart-Fill, how many would that be?"

"Table for three, please."

"Right this way!" Lucy offered a bright smile as she grabbed three menus before guiding the three to a table by the windows, allowing them to get themselves seated and comfortable before she placed the menus right in front of them. "Please take your time and I will be back later for you order. My name is Lucy and I will be taking care of you, today. To start you off is there anything you would like to drink?"

"I'll take some orange juice."

"Water?"

"A diet coke, please."

"Right away!" The blonde said happily before walking away towards the kitchen where the drinks were. She greeted other waiters and waitresses as she made it to the kitchen, dodging certain people as the sound of food cooking and dishes clanking against each other filled the air and bounced around in kitchen.

Grabbing three clean cups from the dryer, the blonde started to fill the drinks as she flashed a wide smile towards her father who was cooking.

"How's it going outside, Lucy? Is it busy?" Jude asked making Lucy laugh lightly as she pulled the cup away as she realized it was full. "It's going fine. A bit busy but nothing mama and I can't handle!"

"That's my two girls! Get 'em Lucy!"

"Thanks papa! Good luck cooking!" She female blonde said in encouragement as she grabbed a tray and placed the cups on top before walking out the kitchen. She went back to the table of three and gave them their drinks, whipping out her notepad to smile beautifully. "Can I take your order?"

"Lucy!" A new voice suddenly came from behind as the blonde whirled around to see. She noticed it was her mother rushing over towards her, pausing the order as the three also stared up at the other blonde who looked too young to be a mother. "Lucy, could you do me a favor?"

"Mama, I'm in the middle of a—"

"I'll have Gina take it. This is much more important." The blonde waved it off as she bowed apologetically towards the three before ushering another waiter to take the order as she grabbed her daughter and pulled her away somewhere.

Walking away from the table and bringing her towards the back, Lucy looked pretty bummed out. "What's so important that you had to rudely butt in to my customers?"

"Lucy, do not speak to your mother in that tone of voice." Layla scowled making Lucy sigh and mutter an apology under her breath. "Anyways, I need you to go out and buy some more ingredients. We're running low and the grocery store down the block is having a big sale!"

"Mama, couldn't you send somebody else?"

"Sweetheart, just listen to me and go. We need to hurry since lunch rush is coming and those stupid Drag Queen's across the street is _not_ getting my costumers, today!" Layla declared, fire burning in her eyes as she growled angrily, just imagining her rivals across the street taking _her_ costumers thanks to their business.

It made it worse that they were actually a good restaurant with good food.

"Hurry, Lucy! Come back before the lunch rush, alright? Be careful and good luck!"

—**X**—

"I'm more like a maid than a daughter to her, tch." The young blonde growled under her breath as she walked down the aisle of the fresh produce area with a red basket hanging on her right arm. "Gina could have gone or maybe Paul. Why _me?_ I _hate_ grocery shopping." The blonde muttered under her breath as she looked at the list of ingredients her mother handed her before she left, grabbing a plastic bag to grab the fresh celery and stuff it inside.

Once done, the young waitress put the ingredients in her basket and went over to aisle four where she would find some ground pepper and salt.

She also needed to buy some napkins since they're low on that.

"She could have at least sent someone with me." The blonde hissed under her breath as she stared straight up at the ground peppers and salt that was on the top shelf. "Someone _tall_, at least."

"Do you need some help?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, please." The blonde whirled around to look at the person who asked, her eyes widening when she noticed how _handsome_ this guy was. "O—oh... t—thank you."

"No problem." He grinned, waving it off as he dropped the said ingredients in her basket as she blushed. "I couldn't let such a beautiful girl struggle."

Feeling her cheeks get even hotter, she tried saying something that didn't make her look stupid.

"W—what? Are you my prince charming, now?"

"Nah," he sighed as he also grabbed a couple ingredients to dump inside his basket. "I'm more like the fierce dragon."

"Dragon?" She said in pure surprise as he threw her a cheeky look. "Yeah, a dragon."

"But the dragon always loses in the fairy tales."

"Yeah but you see," he let out a low chuckle as he grabbed some ground pepper. "my fairy tale is a bit fucked up." He smirked, looking down at the blonde who looked utterly confused and shock but soon recovered as a smile spread across her face. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

"And you're... really pretty, too." She offered back making him snort and laugh slightly and he held his hand out towards the blonde.

"Name's Natsu."

"Lucy... My name is Lucy."

"So, Lucy, what brings you to this shit excuse for a grocery store?" He asked, bringing up a conversation as he started to walk away making her quickly follow him, trying to keep up with his long legs. "Shopping for a friend? Family?"

"Ah, family." She said as she looked down at her list to cross _salt_ and _pepper_ out. "My mother is someone who freaks out when we go low in supply."

"Same but with my dad. I've been sent out here to buy these stupid ingredients which I don't know anything about. Like what the hell is... cum-in? Cu-min? What is this?"

"Cumin," Lucy giggled as she leaned over and grabbed his list out of his hands to read down it. He had a somewhat similar list like hers but she just brushed it off since that could be totally normal. "Cumin is a spice. Here, I know where it is." She offered to help as Natsu grabbed her list to read it, his brows furrowed.

"I'll help you find your things if you help me."

"Deal!"

—**X**—

"Thank you _so_ much for helping me reach the top shelves and stuff! I think I would have never gotten them if you weren't there!" Lucy cried out happily as the two came out of the store together with two grocery bags in their hands. Natsu threw her a wide grin and nodded. "I don't mind. You helped me as well."

"Well Natsu, thanks again. I hope we can see each other again,"

"Same. Have a safe walk home!" He called out as the two started to walk in the same direction making them both stop and stare at one another awkwardly. "Uh... do you live this way?"

"Erm, not really but I have to uh, drop these off."

"Oh, same!" He grinned as they started to walk together once again. "Looks like we can spend some more time, together."

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, the blonde nodded in agreement as they both walked down the street in complete silence. Neither one of them knew what to say nor what to do but it just felt comfortable walking around together in complete silence.

Deciding to break it, Lucy cleared her throat and glanced at the pink-haired male beside her. "So... uh, how... how old are you, Natsu?"

"I just turned nineteen last month. What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"Whoa, so, you're still in school?" He looked at her in surprised making her shake her head and smiled slightly. "No, I graduated early, actually. I'm starting college soon."

"I didn't know you were the nerd type to graduate early, Lucy." He teased making her shoot him a playful glare as she nudged him slightly. "Did you get straight A's, too?"

"In matter of fact, I _did!_"

"Oh my god, I've been flirting with a nerd this entire time?!" He cried out in mock agony making Lucy flush at his words but roll her eyes at his silliness. "This is bad!"

"How is it bad?!"

"Well, Lucy, I happened to be the type who likes to party and my grades aren't as perfect as yours."

"I—I don't mind!" Lucy suddenly cried out as fast as he finished the sentence. The two paused in the streets as it surprised both of them making Lucy blush furiously and Natsu quirk a brow her way, a smirk curling upwards. "I—I mean..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." He winked as they walked for a couple more meters until Natsu stopped and flashed a wide grin her way making her heart race in her chest. "Well, this is where I say goodbye." He frowned slightly making Lucy frown as the well, the blonde staring up at the male who was fumbling with his jean pocket. "But," he said as he pulled his cell phone out. "it doesn't have to be if you give me your number. Unless you don't have one—"

"I do!" The blonde quickly said as she snatched his phone out of his hands and punched in her number. "Of course I do."

"Of course you do." He repeated, smiling softly at her as he balanced his groceries in one of his arms as he added her as a contact before smiling down at his phone. "I'll text you later, alright?"

"Alright." She agreed, smiling brightly at the male who gave her one last grin before turning around and walking towards the building Lucy failed to notice.

Once he entered, her eyes trailed upwards to take in his home he entered but when she realized it wasn't a house or apartment building, her smile dropped and her eyes widened.

Noticing the bright sign that had _Drag Queen_ flashing brightly, Lucy felt her heart drop to the pits of her stomach. She quickly turned around to check if it was the correct _Drag Queen_ restaurant right across from her restaurant and when she saw her family restaurant with the large letters _Heart-Fill_ on top, she felt sick to her knees.

She just wanted to scream.

* * *

**notes:** yeah so, here's the first chapter of which I am somehow not so proud of. Ive been hating all my new work lately and urgh, as long as you guys like them, I guess they're okay. :I  
hope you enjoyed this new story!

Don't forget to leave the first review on this new story! I'll judge by the reviews to see if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

To be straight to the point and blunt about it, Lucy was simply disappointed. She wasn't angry that her first crush was her family restaurant's rival but instead, she was disappointed.

He was such a cute and funny guy that it made her feel like crap. She didn't know how it ended up as her liking her rival but it was a _horrible_ mistake and she fell, _hard_. She normally didn't become so attached to a guy like this since guys are guys but this guy made her feel all bubbly and squirm-ish inside. He made her laugh at the times she didn't want to and he was a major sweetheart as well.

Those guys came once in a life-time and she found hers but why did he have to be the rival's son?!

Letting out a loud and heavy sigh, Lucy leaned against her palm as she observed the restaurant with lazy brown eyes. Lunch rush was finally over and it was slowing down—one of the reasons why she was at the front desk instead of waitress-ing.

Did Natsu even know she was his rival? He didn't even see her walk into Heart-Fill so she was sure he didn't know. Should she tell him?

No, she couldn't. He probably wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore and their parents would probably start some kind of civil war which was _not_ needed. Knowing her parents, they could be pretty competitive.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Layla's voice brought her back into reality making Lucy shift her gaze at her twin-like mother. "Are you sick?"

"Mama... can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked making Layla nod and lean next to her. "Of course you can."

"Okay, just do you know, this isn't about me because it sounds like it but it's not me, okay?"

"Erm, okay." Layla muttered quirking a brow at her daughter as she took in a deep breath before speaking. "My friend owns this store which is right across from the same-like store but she fell in love with the other store's owner's son. The couple started going out and uh, do you think she's doing the right thing?"

"I believe in true love when I see it, Lucy," the blonde spoke softly and calmly making Lucy feel hope in her relationship with Natsu. "but," she said making her smile drop. "how could she do that to her own family?!"

"E—eh?"

"Out of all the men, she chooses her family's rival's son?! I mean, come on! That is like, ultimate betrayal!"

"Eh?"

"Lucy, if you ever did that, I would feel such shame! But luckily, our rivals don't have a son! Or do they?" The blonde pondered for a moment as she tried thinking if she's ever seen the family across from her have a son running around her daughter's age. When she couldn't remember, she brushed it off, laughing. "Ah, who cares? My daughter wouldn't ever do that to me, now would you, sweetie?" She cooed as she pinched her daughter's cheeks making Lucy laugh nervously and look away in worry as she wondered what she was going to do.

How was going to ever tell her mother or even start dating Natsu without any drama or commotion?!

"Erm... Mama, could I go on my break now?"

"Sure, since nobody is in right now and lunch rush ended, go ahead! Don't take too long though!" Layla sang as Lucy quickly took off her apron and went to the back to retrieve her phone. Once she grabbed her smart phone, she quickly dialed Natsu's number and called him, nervously chewing on her lip while at it.

After the second ring, he picked up_. "Hello?"_

"Hi Natsu, it's me, Lucy." She said shyly as she heard shuffling from the other end until his voice boomed from the other end. _"Lucy! __Hey, what's up__?"_

"Erm, could I see you now?"

_"Uh... let me see, can you hold for a second?"_

"Sure, take your time." She muttered as she heard shuffling from the other line once more until she heard some muttered and hushed voices. One sounded just like Natsu but more cut off and muffled and the other one sounded like a woman's voice, soft and gentle.

After a minute, Natsu came back on the phone. _"Yeah, I can see you! Where do you want to meet?"_

"Uhm... Scarlet's Bakery."

_"Sure, I'll see you there soon!"_

—**X**—

"So, what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" Natsu asked as the couple sat together in a seat by the window in Scarlet's Bakery. It was owned by Lucy's close friend, Erza Scarlet. Her friend was a big food addict and her parents just knew how to take care of it. It was a well-known bakery and they were known for their strawberry cheesecake which, Lucy adored more than life itself.

"Erm... Uh, I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"Are you finally going to ask me out?" He asked, smirking as he grabbed the syrup-drenched strawberry that was on his plate before popping it in his mouth. Pink dusted Lucy's cheek and she shook her head, scowling slightly as he laughed. "Kidding, Lucy."

"W—well, I just wanted to know your opinion on something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay well, uh, my friend..."

"Your friend," he confirmed, nodding as he continued to eat his cheesecake.

"Uh, my friend is going through this... this complication. Her family owns this store and the guy she likes owns the same kind of store right in front of hers so they're like rivals of some sort. She really wants to date the guy but she doesn't know if it's the right thing to do... what do you think?" Lucy asked nervously, hoping he didn't catch on as he hummed and leaned against his palm, eyeing the ceiling.

He was quiet for a bit to think as he finally shrugged. "I dunno. She likes him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he likes her too, right?"

"I think so."

"Then I don't see the problem why they shouldn't date," he shrugged once more making Lucy's heart flutter and her smile widen in size. She was about to tell him that it was her with that problem and that she was the one that was experiencing that but he cut her off. "but," he said making her look at him with wide eyes. "isn't that a bit rude? I dunno, like, I would feel bad for the parents."

"W—why?"

"Because their child likes the rival team!" He cried out making Lucy frown. "It's like the ultimate betrayal!"

"You sound like my mother," the blonde muttered making Natsu quirk a brow. "Your mom?"

"Nothing." She quickly dismissed it as she took a sip of her drink. "Anyways... uh, what if... what if you were in that situation? Would you... I don't know, continue to see her?"

"Hell yeah." He answered back in a heartbeat making Lucy feel good about herself once again. "I wouldn't let some stupid rivalry get between me and my lady. Fuck that!" Natsu scoffed making Lucy smile widely as she felt the happiness bubble deep inside her. "Besides, I'm a bad boy, remember?" He smirked making the blonde roll her eyes and laugh slightly. "This is going to sound better now."

"What is?"

"Natsu, you work at Drag Queen, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you—?"

"You know that restaurant Heart-Fill right in front of it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I—"She was about to speak when suddenly her phone started to ring making her sentence get cut off. She frowned and eyed Natsu apologetically as he waved her off to answer it, focusing his attention back on his almost-gone cheesecake as Lucy answered the phone call. "Hello?"

"_Lucy, where are you?! I need you back in Heart-Fill getting orders!"_

"You said I could get on my break! It hasn't even been ten minutes, mama!"

"_Yes, I understand, sweetheart, but a bus full of senior citizens just came! I need you back pronto!"_

"But mama—!"She started to whine but was cut-off short as the other line went dead.

Natsu quirked a brow at his lady friend in front of him as he crossed his arms and leaned against the table, leaning closer towards the blonde. "Something wrong? Do you have to head back so soon?" He asked, disappointment laced in-between his words making her sigh and nod sadly. "Sorry Natsu but I guess I have to tell you next time."

"Can't you say what it is quickly because I'm really curious?" He asked, grinning slightly as the two rose together making her shake her head and giggle slightly. "Why not?!"

"Pick a place and time and maybe I'll tell you."

"What... like a... like a date?" He asked his eyes wide as pink colored the female's cheek. She looked away bashfully as the couple paid for the food at the front desk. "I—I mean, I _guess_ a date—"

"How about later tonight, then? My shift at Drag Queen ends at six." Natsu quickly spoke, his eyes wide with hope as he jabbed his thumb behind him making Lucy gawk at him.

How eager was this guy to hear the news? Or was he just eager to ask her out, again?

"Erm... sure."

"Great! See you back here at six P.M _sharp!_"

—**X**—

"Here is your order of fresh fruit, Mrs. Hilda!"

"Thank you, dear!"

"Anytime!" The young blonde sang as she bowed respectfully to the table full of old women before making her way towards the kitchen to get more orders, a heavy sigh flying out of her lips. She eyed the wall clock that hung on the kitchen wall to make sure she wasn't late for her date with Natsu, another sigh coming out of her mouth when she noticed she still had two hours to go before her little hang out with the male across the street.

Could she really tell him? His response wasn't as bad as her mother's but she had hope. Natsu defiantly wouldn't judge her.

"Lucy, where are you, darling? Somebody is here, get them a table!" Layla's voice brought her out of her little brain session making the younger blonde gasp and quickly come out of the kitchen, a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome to Heart-Fill, table for—?"Lucy said in pure happiness and politeness but froze as she realized who it was at the door.

Without second thoughts, she slammed her back against the wall and hid herself as she felt her heart race in her chest, her eyes wide in surprise.

What was _he_ doing here? He was supposed to be at the restaurant right across the street! They were rivals! He shouldn't be stepping foot in the enemy's territory, he should know that!

Taking a peek at Natsu whom she saw earlier, she noticed how lost he looked since she spoke pretty loudly earlier, the look of confusion and wonder present on his face. How come he looked so _calm?_ Doesn't he know if her mother or father saw him, they'll skin him alive and use him as decoration in their restaurant?

Just then, she saw her mother scowling slightly as she approached Natsu making her heart drop.

She was going to kick him out or worse, she was going to _murder him right there_.

Ready to jump out and tell her mother it's alright, she was surprised when Layla apologized and ushered Natsu to a booth seat making her watch in complete horror.

How come she was so calm? Why wasn't she kicking him out? Why did she treat him like a regular costumer? Did she not know who this pink-haired male was? She would have liked it if she just kicked him out. Now her secret was revealed and she was planning on telling him later!

"Lucy!" Layla cried out making the younger blonde jumped in her spot, whirling around to face her mother who was scowling at her. "I thought I told you to give the costumer a seat but instead, you're watching from afar! I know he's your age and you might find him 'cute' or 'hot' but darling, please, this is a business and I need you on top of things, alright?" She scolded making Lucy just blink and stare, her jaw slightly ajar.

"Lucy, don't look at me like you're a fish out of water. Answer me—"

"Mama, don't you know who he is?" Lucy suddenly cut her mother off making her furrow her brows. "Who? The pink-haired boy over there?"

"Yes!"

"No, why? He comes in here often. He likes our shakes and our star shaped cookies." Layla said making Lucy gawk even more.

He comes there that often that her mother _knew_ his order and likes? Just how long has he been coming to this restaurant without her noticing? No, she wouldn't have remembered that kind of hair and face any time. But how did her _mother_ know?

"I—I don't know him... erm, uh, how do _you_ know him, mama?"

"I don't _know-_know him. He's a costumer, Lucy and that is how I know." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she eyed her daughter oddly, trying to figure out why she was so tense. "What's wrong?"

"H—how come _I_ never seen him before then?"

"I guess he comes when you're taking your break or eating lunch."

"How _long_ has he been coming in here?"

"It's been almost two weeks now. He comes almost every day if not, four times a week. Why? Do you want mama to introduce you? He looks like a fine lad—"Layla nudged her daughter slightly, smiling coyly making Lucy's entire face explode in embarrassment as she tried to push her away. "M—mama! No! I—I, he's not even that cute!" She lied making her mother snicker. "Don't lie to me—"

"Mama!" She cried out making her mother giggle and pat her daughter's shoulder. "Alright, enough of this. Go grab his order, will you?"

"I—I can't!"

"You _can't?_" Layla echoed in sheer surprise making Lucy grimace at her tone of voice. "What do you mean you _can't?_"

"I—I... my stomach hurts! I gotta... I have to use the bathroom—I'll be back, okay?!"

"Lucy—"

"Thank you!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she made a mad dash to the women's washroom, slamming the door open to slam it back close as she felt her heart leap out of her mouth.

This was _maddening_. How come her mother didn't know about Natsu? How did she not know about him being the rival's son?

Just then, she remembered her conversation with her mother earlier that day.

_"But luckily, our rivals don't have a son! Or do they?"_

_Her mother didn't know the rival's had a son. _

That was _so_ good on her part and it was much safer with her not knowing about Natsu. And if she did introduce Natsu has her boyfriend, her mother and father wouldn't blow a fuse since they didn't know they were the Drag Queen's son. It was such a good thing and she was going to do her best to keep Natsu's secret being revealed.

But... why was she hiding then?

Awkwardly standing in the bathroom of her family restaurant, Lucy stared at the tiled floor for a while before finally deciding to go out there and talk to Natsu.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde finally mustered enough courage to walk out of the bathroom but her heart completely shattered when she almost walked into said male who looked utterly surprised at first when they barely brushed against each other.

Silently and awkwardly standing in the corridor of where the bathrooms were located, the couple stood in front of each other for a moment before Layla's voice was heard down the hall.

"Lucy, darling, are you out yet?"

"Mama." She gasped as she was about to go but Natsu quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into the bathroom making her yelp in surprise.

Once pushed into the bathroom, Natsu shut the door and locked it as Lucy opened her mouth to say something but he hushed her, pressing her back against the wooden door. The blonde's heart leaped out of her chest as she felt the heat radiating off the male's body, her face hot as it ever was. His firm hands practically pinned her against the door as she heard her mother's footsteps right on the other side of the door, her knees growing weak.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Layla asked as she tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Lucy, why did you lock the door?"

"I—I'll be out soon, mama! Sorry, you know how I like my privacy..." Lucy spoke, her eyes locked on Natsu's dark ones as she tried her best not stutter too much. "I'm sorry."

"Do you need mama to grab some medicine? Maybe some 7UP or Sprite would do?"

"No, I'm fine! I'm almost done!"

"Alright... call me if you need something, okay?" She spoke softly against the door before her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

A shaky breath fell out of her lips and Lucy felt slightly relaxed knowing her mother wasn't going to find out the truth the hard way. But the real problem was... what was Natsu doing hiding him and her in the women's bathroom of her family restaurant?

She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Natsu leaned in and practically gave her a heart attack.

"What... what are you doing here?" He asked, voice soft and gentle making her mentally cry out.

"That—that's what _I_ should be saying..!" She hissed as she felt her blush deepen, her head turning to the side as she couldn't handle looking at him anymore. "What are _you_ doing in here? And what do you think you're doing hiding us in the _women's_ bathroom of my family's restaurant? Are you trying to get yourself ban or what?"

"I knew it," he said, pressing his lips into a tight line. "this is your family restaurant, right?"

"Y—yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried! I... earlier today I—"She sputtered, trying to figure out a way to say it but she couldn't as Natsu nodded. "So _that_ was what you were trying to tell me..." He said as he also looked away making her frown and look at him with wide eyes. "Are... are you mad?"

"Mad?" He scoffed, looking back at her with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "I'm far from mad, Lucy. I'm surprised—hell, I'm kind of excited."

"Excited?" She echoed in confusion as Natsu readjusted his posture but still had his arms pinning her against the door, the smirk widening in size. "W—why are you excited?"

He let out a soft chuckle and he watched how she tensed slightly. "Because... this will be a hell of an adventure trying to keep this from out parents."

Looking up in surprise, the blonde's eyes widened at his words. "You mean—?"

"Hey," he quickly cut her off. "you want to be my partner in crime?"

Unable to keep her emotions in anymore, a wide smile decorated her beautiful face and she flung her arms around the male as she agreed in a heartbeat.

She didn't expect this to happen but she was glad it did.

Embracing one another in the bathroom, the couple was completely oblivious to their surrounding when suddenly they heard the flush of the toilet and it ruined the entire mood. They froze in their spot and slowly turned around to be greeted with an old women coming out of one of the stall, the look of sheer surprise and horror coming on the faces of the three.

She didn't expect this to happen but she _wasn't_ glad it did.

"_Pervert!_"

* * *

**notes: **i believe my chapters always turn out like shit in the end but when i re-read it couple days later, i actually like it. but i hope you guys liked it! i'll have, _The Chase _up sometime this week since it was one of my lovely friend's bday and it's a bday present! other than that, _Stars_ would probably be uploaded maybe tomorrow since I'm almost done with writing that.

thanks for reading and leave a cheeky review. ;*


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Drag Queen, table for—?"

"Two, please."

"Right this way!" Natsu said as he grabbed two menus before guiding the couple down to their booth table which was pressed right against the window. He flashed a handsome grin their way and placed the menus right in front of them, pulling two straws out of his small apron tied to his waist. "I'll be back to take your order, later. But for now, what would you like to drink?" He asked politely, his dark eyes catching a glimpse of yellow making his head shoot up to look across the street.

In her waitress uniform which consisted of a short black skirt, pink and black button-down blouse, and white shoes, Lucy was waiting order right across the street from him. And at that moment, their eyes met and Natsu couldn't help but grin widely at her earning a bashful smile back.

"I'll have your drinks out, soon." He said without looking back at the costumers, his eyes wandering to find the clock that was on the wall above the cash register.

It was almost time for lunch and once he gets the drinks, he was going to ask his mother to head out.

It's been a week. A week since he and his little rival across the street started to have the secret relationship and so far, it was going smoothly. They had time to see each other since they were practically across the street and when he sees Lucy heading out to buy groceries, he quickly follows suit by asking his father for the list. And during his lunch break or his breaks in general, it's lunch with Lucy or messaging Lucy.

"Hey mom! Am I allowed to go for my lunch break, now?! I'm starving!"

"Sure, sweetheart! Be back within the hour!" Grandine called out, popping her head out of the kitchen making Natsu grin widely and pull his apron off. "Have a good lunch!"

"You, too, mom!"

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly punched in a message and sent it to Lucy, making his way towards the door when he heard his father's booming voice behind him.

"Lunch break already, Natsu?"

"I'm hungry," he answered back, turning to face his red-headed father who eyed him suspiciously. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"Right, right... are you sure you're not going to go see... _her_?"

"H—Her? Who is 'her'?" Natsu spoke, his voice crackling slightly to show his uneasiness.

Was he talking about Lucy?

"You know who I'm talking about, son. No need to play dumb," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest to walk over to the sweating male. "I seen you two..."

"Who are you talking about, dad?"

"That girl,"

"_What_ girl?" Natsu practically hissed, his eyes narrowing to have the two Dragneel's stare at one another before a wide grin spread across his face. "I'm talking about that white-haired chick!" He suddenly shouted, slapping his son's shoulder to have him jolt forward. "Your girlfriend, right?"

"W—white-haired chick?" Natsu echoed, utterly confused and shocked as his dad shook him back and forth. "Are you talking about Lisanna?"

"Lisanna! What a nice name! She's your girlfriend, right?"

"L—Lisanna? Erm, no... she's just a close friend—"

"You can't lie to your own father, Natsu! I seen you two before! Walking down the street like that, how cute."

"Dad... it's not like—"

"You should bring her over here one time! I would love to meet her and I'm sure your mother agrees one hundred percent!"

"Dad, I told you, Lisanna is—"

"Go get her, son! I have nice lunch date with her! Remember, treat her correctly or you're going to lose her!" Igneel barked out into laughter, walking away from his son who just awkwardly stood there staring at the shrinking figure that belonged to his father.

For a second there, he actually thought his father found out about his secret relationship with Lucy. But for some reason, now he thinks he and Lisanna are a couple now.

How is he going to explain this to Lisanna and how actual girlfriend, Lucy?

Thinking of Lucy, it reminded him that he had a lunch date and quickly went to Scarlet Bakery where he knew his lovely girlfriend was waiting.

—**X**—

"Natsu... no, not here, what if your parents or my parents see us?"

"They can't, we're in an alleyway couple of blocks away—they would never see us."

"But Natsu..."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," he murmured as he leaned down to press his lips against the blonde's when he suddenly felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He instantly felt his body run cold as he turned around to see who it was, his eyes widening when it was his father who was giving the the most stern disapproving look on his face.

Lucy also turned sheet white as she stared like a fish out of water and Natsu instantly pushed Lucy behind him and guarded her.

"D—dad!"

"Natsu... what are you doing?" He asked, his dark eyes darting from his son's face to the blonde's. "Natsu... this girl..."

"Dad, _please_, you have to understand! I just—she and I—she's really—"

"Natsu, I thought I raised you better than this," he spoke sternly, his eyes hard and piercing. "are you mocking me and your mother, now?"

"No, I'm not. Dad—"

"Natsu Dragneel, how _dare_ you cheat on Lisanna with this girl?!" Igneel shouted, loud and clean making Natsu cringe and prepare for impact when he suddenly processed what his father said and looked up at him in confusion. "Two-timing is not something you do, alright?! That is disrespectful to _both_ the girls _and_ your parents! I did not raise you like this! Miss, I'm sorry, you better be on going on and dump my son's sorry ass—I apologize on his behalf." The red-haired male spoke towards Lucy soon after making her stare at him with wide confused eyes.

She soon averted her eyes to Natsu, quirking her brow at him making him slap his palm against his forehead.

"Dad, what the fuck," he spoke as he pushed his father back and away from Lucy. "I thought I told you earlier that I'm _not_ dating Lisanna."

"Lisanna?" Lucy echoed, her face scrunched up as the two Dragneel men spoke.

"What? But you didn't tell me that, earlier."

"Because you didn't listen!" The pink-haired male groaned, throwing his arms in the air to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now, you probably made my girlfriend think I'm two-timing her. Great job, dad."

"Oh-ho-ho! So you _are_ dating!" He quirked his brow up, smirking towards the couple making Natsu curse and narrow his eyes as Igneel suddenly shoved his son to the side to approach Lucy.

She looked slightly frightened as she thought he was going to yell at her but when he bow right at her, the blonde's eyes widened.

"Thank you for choosing my idiot son as your boyfriend—if he does something stupid, please do not hesitate to tell me so I can yell at him."

"U—uhm—?"

"Dad!" Natsu shouted, pushing his father away to guard Lucy with his larger figure. "You're _embarrassing me!"_ He hissed out as pink dusted his cheeks lightly. "Besides, don't you know who she is?"

"No, why would I know who she is?" Igneel asked, raising a brow at his son's unusual behavior making Natsu and Lucy stare in shock before turning to look at each other, smiles curving on their lips. Igneel seemed to notice as he leaned in and tried to get them to speak, waving his hands in the air. "Uh, yeah, I'm still here. Uhm, who are you, miss?"

"O—oh! My name is Lucy."

"Lucy? What a nice name! Welcome to the family, Lucy!" Igneel grinned widely, throwing his hand out in front of him making the blonde gawk and blush furiously as Natsu push his father away again and blushed hard, as well. "_Dad!_ She's my _girlfriend, not _my wife or fiance!"

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, I was just on my way to go find you. It's lunch rush and you're taking one hundred years to come back."

"Alright, I was just on my way back, anyways."

"It looked like you and Lucy over there were about to get it on in this alleyway," he teased making the two turn pink. "Natsu, a beautiful woman like Lucy does not deserve a dirty alleyway like this."

"It wasn't like that—!"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon now, mister. We have to get going before your mother starts a huge riot!" Igneel said as he grabbed his son by the scarf to drag him away. Natsu cried out in surprise and anger as he struggled to stay with Lucy but by the way his dad held him and dragged him away, he was far too strong for him.

Lucy could only stand there and watch the two disappear.

—**X**—

Kicking the back door open of his family restaurant, Natsu had a scowl on his face.

He was upset. No, upset wasn't the word, he was _mortified. _He was embarrassed of his father and he didn't know _what_ Lucy thought when that alleyway thing happened two hours ago. She probably thought his family was all psychotic and didn't want to speak him with anymore. And she probably also thought that he was two-timing him with Lisanna who he hasn't even _spoken _to for almost three months now since she moved away.

Why was his life like this, anyways? It was madness!

Just then, his eyes caught something in the corner and he turned his head to see Lucy also coming out of the backdoor of her restaurant and approaching the large trash-bin right beside her building.

When she noticed him, she instantly froze and the male practically sprint his way across the street to grab her and push her against the wall right next to the trash bin.

"Ow, Natsu, really?!" She cried out, punching his chest out of anger and frustration but he wasn't affected by it. "What are you doing?"

"Lucy I just want to apologize for what happened earlier and I'm not two-timing you and I hope you're not thinking of breaking up with me because of my idiotic father and I hope you forgive me _and_ him for this stupid thing." He said quickly jumbling up his words and making the blonde in front of him stare up at him as if he was the crazy and idiotic one. "Please say something."

"I have no idea what you just said," she said making his frown deepen. "but I somewhat get it and I believe you."

Grinning at the blonde's words, Natsu let out a sigh of relief and dipped his head down to kiss her but was stopped when his lips pressed against her palm.

"Wait, Natsu."

"What?"

"Don't you see what this means, now?" She asked him making quirk his brow at her. Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh once more, slightly irritated at his oblivious attitude. "I just met your father and he doesn't even _know_ who I am. And you met my mom before and _she_ didn't even know who you are! So, basically, our parents only know how they look like but they don't know how _we_ look like." She explained making his eyes widen and jaw drop in realization.

"So, we don't need to hide our relationship anymore?!"

"No, we still do but we don't have to sneak around like this anymore. Just don't let it slip, alright?" She spoke softly making him nod and grin even wider than before.

He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the blonde to hug her against him. The couple stood in the dirty dark alleyway embracing one another for a moment before a voice from the other side was heard, Natsu immediately recognizing as his mother's.

He completely forgot about his mother and father and the stupid family business making him curse under his breath.

"Is that your mother, Natsu?" The blonde spoke, giggling slightly making him sigh and nod, pulling away slightly. "Well, you better go before she gets angry."

"But I don't want to go back and wait tables," he whined making her giggle again. "can we just stay like this for a bit longer?"

"No, your mother is looking for you and I have to hurry and go back, too." She said, turning to look back at the door before looking back at the pouting male. "C'mon, don't be like that." The blonde scolded slightly as she flattened the front of his shirt and blushed slightly. "I'll see you this Saturday... right?"

"Of course," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips lightly against her temple. "I'll pick you up at your house, okay?"

"Don't be late,"

"Natsu Dragneel, where did you run off to?!" Grandine's voice was heard once more making the couple laugh before sharing a quick and sweet kiss.

"I'll text you, later."

"Alright, have fun and don't get in too much trouble." The blonde said before they pulled away and Natsu quickly jogged back out making his mother scream at him to ask him why he was in enemy territory.

Lucy merely giggled as she heard him tell her that he saw a cat run back there. She soon disappeared back into her own family restaurant to continue her work shift.

* * *

**notes: **tbh i don't even know where i'm going with this story and i apologize for the bad chapters and for the shortness of this chap. but if you like it, it's probably alright, huh?

leave a beautiful review.


End file.
